The Truck Depot Finale
The Truck Depot Finale is the second and last level in Crash Course. This finale sees the Survivors reach a garage, where a bus is waiting at the top of a vehicle elevator, just out of reach. In what looks to be homage to the Dawn of the Dead remake, the bus is armor-plated and is designed to take the Survivors through to safety and away from the Infected. Unfortunately, players must first get the bus down, and that requires use of a generator located in the parking lot outside. The generator, unlike usual finales and Crescendo Event, takes time to activate, with players having to wait while the power charges up. Also unlike other finales, the generator sometimes fails, requiring a second activation. Once it's powered, the bus lowers and the horde arrives. This finale is particularly difficult for the Survivors because the Infected can attack from virtually every direction. After several long minutes of sustained horde attack, all of the power goes out. Players are now stuck in the dark, surrounded by the Infected, and need to fight their way back to the generator in order to switch it on again, stuck in the open and having to slowly wait for the power to return. Of course, a Tank will make his appearance as with every finale. Once the bus is lowered, the Survivors enter in the back, and they escape. Strategy * A bit after leaving the safe room, there is a trick that you can use to skip a quarter of the section which requires jumping on the alarmed car stuck next to the fence by the Humvee in order to leap get over the barbed wire fence to the top of the truck on the other side. This trick will take the player straight to the truck yard area to the Truck Depot. But, Survivors may take caution this trick will alert the horde but if you do it right you can jump on a small gap in between the windshield of the van and the automobile. * A useful setup spot for the finale is with the minigun in the garage. One of the players can get on the minigun and take one spot in the garage spot as the other gamer takes care of the rest. Close combat is a must here as the Common Infected have a large area to get up to your position and can also stream down from the windows. The small window behind the minigun is a common spawning place for Special Infected, especially Boomers and Smokers. * Another strategy is to be in the rescue closet underneath the minigun, and have two people each cover the ends of the room. When the tank comes, get back on the minigun, and after the tank dies, holdout on either the bus, or the platform via stair access. (Mostly because you want to be close to restart the generator) Repeat minigun for the last tank. Notes .]] * The armored van is an obvious nod to the armored bus from the famous George A. Romero film remake Dawn of the Dead. * Sometimes one of the two Tanks in the Finale will not spawn. The music will play, but the Tank will not arrive; the music will eventually turn off as if he was killed, followed by the next Horde. * In the graffiti underneath the large letter there are numerous quotes referring to popular internet memes. Some of the references include "Cool Story Bro!", QQ (depicting mock sadness, as in crying eyes), "Roses are red, Violets are Blue, You Suck.", and "PS I'M FAT!". * Sometimes, the generator does not turn off during the event. The second Tank dies, then the Skin on Our Teeth track plays and the back door of the rescue vehicle opens, but the generator stays on. It's unusual because turning off the Generator is the panic key of this finale. * When you come to the truck yard over the crashed truck you can see that the tunnel before the yard is closed at all directions. When the Survivors drive away with the bus they drive in this tunnel - now it is arguable in which direction they will drive to escape. * In the middle of the truck yard, there is a mutilated torso next to a pile of ammo. The legs to the torso are found farther on, in a container that has sleeping bags and, usually, weapons. This is from the graffiti writing stating that a Survivor was hiding in an empty container waiting for their friend to join them, but apparently a Tank got to them. *If the generator was not restarted before the second Tank was killed, hordes of Common Infected will attack the Survivors until the generator is restarted. However, no Tanks or Special Infected will appear until the truck is down. A possible exception would be on Advance or Expert difficulty since Special Infected tend to spawn right after the second Tank was killed. *The speed of the lift that is bringing down the truck is noticeably inconsistent. Initially, it would be very slow. However, right after the second Tank was killed, the lift would suddenly move very swiftly and bring the truck down before the horde can attack. This is probably for gameplay purpose as the last horde along with the Tank and Special Infected can easily overwhelm the Survivors should the lift move too slowly. It could also explain why the door behind the truck was destroyed upon being brought to the ground. *According to Crash Course's sound files, Louis or Francis would mention that they would drive the truck. These sound files, however, were never heard in-game. Since both of them can die in any part of the campaign, it is often debatable who would drive the truck should such a scenario happen, hence a possible reason why the sounds were not used. *If the truck was brought down before the second Tank was killed (which takes a very long time), the door behind the truck won't break until the second Tank was killed. This is to prevent the finale from ending without killing the second Tank as outrunning it wasn't too tough. *A map found in the starting safe room (see gallery for picture) shows Military Outposts that have either been overrun or are still safe. One will notice that the outpost in Pennsylvania is not crossed out and neither is the one in Louisiana. This is most likely because of the Military Outpost found in Blood Harvest and also to hint at where the L4D2 final campaign would be located since Crash Course was released after most of the work on L4D2 was complete. Another interesting point is the Midwest Outpost is not crossed off maybe hinting at where L4D3 could take place, although this is purely a theory because Valve has not even hinted at a L4D3 at this point. Gallery File:L4d garage02 lots0019.png|Just past the safehouse. File:L4d garage02 lots0020.png|Near the train bridge. File:L4d garage02 lots0021.png|Under the bridge. File:L4d garage02 lots0023.png|Just past the bridge. File:L4d garage02 lots0025.png|Getting near the finale. File:L4d garage02 lots0026.png|The truck that leads to the finale. File:L4d garage02 lots0028.png|Outside the finale. File:L4d garage02 lots0029.png|Inside the garage. File:L4d garage02 lots0030.png|Minigun location. File:L4d_garage02_lots0001.jpg|Map showing safe and overrun outposts Category:Crash Course Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Chapters Category:Downloadable Content